Bella goes to School
by twilightgirl189
Summary: It dscirbes the relantionship between the yunger elemnetery life tof hte twilight charchers. It also involves james and Victoria, and hte trouble they cause.
1. New Girl In Calss

Bella in Elementary with Edward

**Bella in Elementary with Edward**

Bella is a new student , that jsut moved to Forks to live with her dad. She is now attending Forks Elementary School, Thrid Grade. Can you guess how are befriends ore going to be. I think I'm goingto put Jake it ther some where. My first really long story(kind of). Cahpter 2

New Girl In Class

**Disclamier/--/--I so not own twilight or any of its charceters( i spelled that wrond) I just own the plot**

--

"Student, quiet down I want you to meet are new student Isabella Marie Swan" Ms. Cope told us, holding on to are new student's shoulder.

She was very pretty for a girl, but she wasn't as pretty as my mom. I thought to myself.

"Bella" she looked up and told Ms. Cope. We were all quiet enough to hear her.

"We'll Bella.." she looked back up at he class, " welcome to are 6th grade class." She looked back down at Bella. She looked back down at Bella and told her something, but by then I couldn't hear a thing that she was saying to the new kid, everyone was too loud.

" She looks different" my sister, Alice whispered to me in my ear.

"I think she looks just fine" I growled back at her, Alice looked a little sad.

As I was talking to Alice she walked toward us, when she looked up from her feet, she tripped and fell. The whole class begin to laugh at her, and I heard Emmett loud laugh from behind me.

I didn't think it was funny, but I let out a smirk. Alice let out a sigh and land her head in her hand. I rolled my eyes and got up and look down at her

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Yes"

"You sure" I asked her, giving her a smile, I was trying to be polite like my mother told me to be.

"I'm just really clumsy" she admitted

"Would you like to sit next to me, and Alice, she my sister."

"Sure"

She followed me to are table and sat down next to me. I may be only 10 but I really liked this girl.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice"

"Hi" she said making her cheeks bright red color.

I didn't notice Rosalina turned around looking at us, but when she starting talking to Bella I did.

"Why Bella you are absolutely red." She said with a fake smile on her face

"Rose you absolutely want to make me turn green." Alice told her

Bella may not know it but Rose was like a bully queen bee, she is always ordering people around. Alice, and me where the only one that would really stick up for ourselves. I think the pig headedness ran in the family because Emmett was her brother, only Emmett was much nicer to people. Emmett was kind of me and Alice's friend, but he could get kind of annoying.

After what Alice said Rose smile dropped and she turned around and started talking to Lauren.

"So Bella did you just move her to Forks?" I asked her.

I was trying not to let what Rose said upset her

"Yeah, I'm staying with my dad for the school year."

"Where did you live before this?" Alice asked her.

"Arizona"

"Wooh, I would have stayed in Arizona." I told her with a smile.

I that moment are teacher told us to quiet down and right this weeks spelling word down. I must not have been paying attention, because I didn't even see Ms. Cope put them up, I must have been really focused on Bella.

"Psst….Um…Bella"…I looked over to Mike Newton, whispering, trying to get Bella attention.

She finally turned her head to face him, making her hair fly an inch near my face. I had to admitted that her hair smelled really nice, like strawberries.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure."

But this didn't seem right Mike was always prepared for class, I was the one usually asking him for a pencil.

Bella dug around in her bag intill she pulled out a small pencil bag. She got one out and handed it to him.

"Ms.Swan and Mr. Newton, do you have something to share with the class?" Ms.Cope asked.

Bella's face turned a red color again, and she shook her head no, so did Mike.

Ms.Cope turned back to her..whatever she was doing.

After the whole class was done, the bell rung. I really did not like that bell, it always sound like some hurt or dieing animal.

When the bell rung we all got up, got in are line, Bella was in front of me, and headed out to recess. When I got outside I noticed someone standing right by the door._ James_. Bella really wasn't going to have a nice day. If she thought Emmett and Roseline where bad wait till James got a hold on her.

I heard that James was really suppose to be in like 8th grade or something, but he failed kindergarten and 2nd grade and 5th grade. So know he was 6th grade but just not in the same class as us. He was it a slower learns class.

"Hi, are you not Bella?" James asked her.

She just nodded.

You want to play a game with us, _who would play a game with him._

"What is it?" she asked.

I knew what it was, I may just play along. To protect Bella.

"It's hunter and prey. Its like hide-and-seek." he explained

"Can I be the hunter? "she asked

"NO, I am always the hunter." he told her. "Would you like to play Edward?"

"Sure"

Most likely Emmett was going to play and James cousin Victoria. she always cheated; she would help him find people. All in all this was going to be interesting.

--

So tell me what you think I forget got what i was going ot put next.

Do they sound to mature(now)?? How did I do??

So leave some comments and reviews!! Give me some ideas

Be nice, Its my first real story.


	2. Playground Hunt

--

--

So after James was counting to 20 we went off to hide.

I see Alice go and Hide under the bridge and Emmett went and hide behind one of the many tree. Me and Bella hide behind some a thick overlay of branches after climbing up a tree, but not that far because she was scared that she would fall.

I could see James counting, and it looked like he was cheating. I was trying to figure out were _Vicky the Icky_ was, she was bond to be searching somewhere.

"Ready or not here I come." James yelled across the playground.

I seen him straiten up and look around him. I knew we where well hidden so I didn't worry. In till I heard some leaves moving (**I forgot how to spell that word with a "r")**.

"Bella? Shhhhhh." I shushed her in a whisper.

"That wasn't me" she whispered back.

I shot me head to look around. I looked down to see some red head looking around. _Victoria. _I signaled to Bella to look down. She looked down with me to Victoria. Bella moved a little to get a better view and a branch brook.

"Bella" I yelled.

I reached out with a fast movement and caught her hand before she lost her whole footing.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Here" Victoria yelled

I had forgot that she was down there, _well there goes are hiding spot _I thought.

"We might as well get down" I sighed. She shook her head yes.

After I had helped her down, James was already there.

"You're out" he touched me, well kind of shoved. I didn't buggy though.

"And you're out" he also shoved Bella.

But she didn't catch her footing to well and he fell on her hands on some broken sticks.

"Owwww" she moaned, and stood up

She stood and looked at her hands, I bent over to look. On her hands where skin deeps scratches, but on the left hand there were two small sticks imbedded in her skin, and both had a little drip of blood coming out of them.

"Or you ok?' I asked looking at her. She looked green.

"Ewww, don't throw up, this are new boots." Victoria complained

"Come on Vicky lets find the others before she hurlers.", and he pretend to throw up, Victoria begins to giggle.

"I'm going to call the teacher." I yelled.

Bella's POV

I was bleeding in my hand and my stomach begin to do back flips, I felt as if I was going to hurl. But I wasnt going to show it to Edward, he would think that I was weak.

"I'm calling a teacher Edward yelled to the James kid

"Please dont call a teacher." I begged him

"You need someone to look at your hand." he told me.

"I'll just ask to go to the bathroom and clean it off." I explained

HE didnt seem to think that was a good idea, and he swip his hand threw his hair, getting it all messed up..

"Are you sure?" he aske me after awhile.

"Yeah" I lied

I was always a bad lier. He didnt seem to catch it though.

I turned around and walked toward the bluiding, Edward followed. I looked around for Ms. Cope, and begin to walk toward her.

**Where to go from here?? dont know ''**

**Someone PM if you have any ideas.**

**I don't even know how to end it**


	3. To the Nurse

"Ms

"Ms. Cope, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked with a smile, holding my hands behind my back.

"Actually Ms. Cope Bella cut her hands and she needs to go to the nurse, and because she doesn't know where it is I thought I could show her." I confessed.

I thought I was going to like this guy, and he turns to out to be tatle-tail(I think you know what I mean).

"Oh, my Go ahead. Edward make true you bring her back to. oK?" she told the traitor.

"Yes mama" '

'_yes mama' I mimicked in my head._

Edward begins to walk toward the Front door, ad toward the office.

"If it was in the office I could have found, this means you can go back to the playground." I told Edward

"I am suppose to stay with you."

We walked through the door and toward the door labeled** Nurse.** He knocked on the door.

"Come in" A women's voice told us.

Edward opened the door to a women about my moms age, in a white outfit closing a cabinet.

"Mrs. White, Bella here cut her hand on some twigs." Edward explained to her.


End file.
